Whatever You Need ME To Be
by GXVXHXC
Summary: What would happen if there was someone else there to help Bella before Lauren tried to kill her? And if that person stayed by her side after that? Would Bella get close to Jacob? Will Edward ever return?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

**This takes place during the Meadow scene in New Moon. What would happen if there was someone else there to help Bella before Lauren tried to kill her? And if that person stayed by her side after that? Would Bella get close to Jacob? Will Edward ever return? **

_**Whatever you need me to be**_

Bella was saying his good bye to Edward and wished that the good vampires hadn't left the area, Charlie was going to be crushed.

Lauren was about to kill Bella when the sound of approaching footsteps made him stop. He looked to the woods. Out of the woods walked a tall, handsome guy. Bella gasped when she saw him, he had a bloody shirt it looked like he had been breeding from his neck. She also noticed his crimson eyes so he was obviously a vampire.

"Please! Do any of you two have some water! My throat is so dry!" The new arriver said with a hand of his throat. He walked toward Bella since she had a back pack and she was most likely to have some water. Lauren was at a lost the new arriver was obviously a new born but he was acting like one.

"Do you have some water?" He asked.

Bella was too stun by the request that she handled him the water without realizing.

He drank the water without stopping until he realized it's disgusting taste. He spotted the water out in Lauren's face. "What the hell! What did you gave me! Pee!"

Suddenly the vampires looked toward the forest, the new arriver gasped but stayed besides Bella while Lauren started to slowly back away from them.

"I don't believe it" Lauren said.

Bella looked into the direction the vampires were glancing at. She couldn't see anything at first, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Lauren was retreating more quickly, then she saw it; a huge black wolf, the size of a horse, walked out of the trees, it stopped once it was into view. The wolf looked like it was trying to decide what to do. Bella was confused when she saw that Lauren backing toward the edge of the trees, she saw the horror clear in his eyes. That's when two other wolves joined the black wolf, one gray and the other brown. Other two wolves joined them making it a total of 5 wolves.

"Don't move." The unknown vampire whispered to Bella at the same time Edward's voice said "Don't move an inch."

Lauren choose that moment to spun and disappear into the trees. The wolves ran after him. Before Bella could do anything the new vampire grabbed her by the arm and began to practically drag her away from the danger. When Bella lose her footing and tripped he stopped.

"Come on! We have to run before they decide to come and get us!" He said. He snapped his head to the direction were they came from. "Too late! They are coming!"

Bella could feel the blood drain form her face when she heard that. They probably lost Lauren and were coming for her.

"Let's get on top of that tall tree!"

He didn't wait to see if Bella agreed with his suggestion, he picked her up and as soon as she was in one of the closest branches he claimed to one taller and proceeded to go like that until they were at the top. They looked down and saw all the wolves looking up at both of them, the wolves were snarling angrily showing their dagger-like incisors.

"Why didn't you just killed them or ran and left me behind?" Bella asked.

"What? How was I'm going to be able to kill those monsters?!" He asked with a shocked look.

Bella looked at his as if he was crazy but seeing that he wasn't joking she looked down and the back up to the vampire.

"You are really strong! I bet you can take them" Bella said.

"Are you mad! Have you seeing the size of those beasts!" He shouted. "And why would you think that I was going to leave you like your friend that ran away and left us to die! We are lucky that the wolves ran after him and not us."

Bella was really confused, why was this vampire acting as if he didn't know what he was. That's when it occurred to her that the vampire may not know what he was. She wondered if he remembered being bitten by a vampire.

"My name is Bella, if you were wondering." Bella said shyly.

"William." William was looking down at the wolves. "Why won't they leave?! Are they planning to wait until we have to get down?!"

"Do you know what you are? William?" Bella asked curiously.

"What I am? What do you mean?" William asked confused.

"You are a vampire? You are aware of that right?" Bella said, she got her answer when William gave her a look that said that he thought she was crazy.

"I think the altitude is affecting you." William said. "Though it's better that being eaten by wolves."

"No, no I'm serious." Bella said. "Do you remember how you thought what I gave you was pee." After William made a face and nodded she continued. "It was water but because you are a vampire now you can only drink blood, everything else will taste disgusting to you."

William was still not showing any sign that he believed what she was telling her.

"If I'm a vampire then what I'm I doing out during the day. Shouldn't I be sleeping in my coffin waiting for the night so the sun won't turn me into ashes?" William asked with amusement and then began to laugh out loud. Bella couldn't help but smile a bit, a year ago she would have found her own words ridiculous.

"Are you done laughing?" Bella asked once William stopped laughing.

"For now" William said.

"Give me your hand." Bella said as she took William's hand in hers.

She moved a few of the smaller branches that were blocking the sun and but William's hand into the sun.

"Hey do you want my hand to turn into…." William didn't finished his sentence when he saw his hand sparkle.

"When a vampire walked out into the sun light it make their skin sparkle." Bella said seriously.

William didn't know what to say, was he really a vampire. And if he was then was he going to go around killing innocent people just to be able to keep living.

"Maybe I should let the wolves eat me." William said.

"What!" Bella shouted surprised.

"I don't want to kill innocent people." William said.

"You don't have to." Bella said with relief.

"But I have to eat or well drink blood so I don't die." William said.

"Yeah, but you can drink animal blood." Bella said.

"Animal blood?" William asked. "Is that possible? Because the wolves that want to eat us smell disgusting"

"It is" Bella said. "I knew some vampires that feed from animal's blood."

"How come you know so much about vampires? Are you some sort of vampire hunter or something?" William asked.

Bella blinked when William said that, she imagined herself throwing holy water, that wasn't going to work, at some random vampire to kill it. She laughed out loud and almost fell from the branch but William grabbed her before she could fell.

"Sorry, I just imagined myself trying to kill a vampire with holy water." Bella said.

"Those that work?" William asked curiously.

"Nope." Bella said. "As far as I know it's nearly impossible to kill a vampire. But to answer your previous question; no I'm just a plain human"

"So if vampires are so awesome. Do I have some sort of ability that can help us scape those wolves?" William asked.

"Well, you can jump really hi, so you could use the trees to get away from here." Bella said.

"The trees, hmmm?" William began to stand up. "Ok, are you sure I'm really a vampire?" William asked looking at Bella. After Bella nodded he smirked. "Then you won't mind if I give you a piggy back ride while I jump throw the trees."

Bella was uncertain if it was safe, with her luck she was probably going to fall but she nodded anyway. As soon as William was sure Bella was ready he looked down and seeing as the wolves were still there he ran as fast as he could in the short branch and jumped to the closest tree.

It was easier than he expected, he didn't even lost any balance as he landed in the branch. He smiled and continued jumping following Bella's direction, she apparently parked her truck close by. The wolves had stopped following them so he landed on the ground and began to run into the direction Bella indicated. William's eyes widened in horror when he saw Bella's old truck.

"You drive that old truck?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Bella said as she got in the driver's seat. William reluctantly got in the truck not wanting to offend Bella by insulting her truck.

"So? Who is Victoria?" William asked. "Before I got into that meadow, I heard the other guy say something about lying to Victoria and that she had something plan for you."

Bella didn't wanted to talk about Victoria but seeing as she was coming for her and if she found William with her she may kill him, so it was better to tell him so he can get away from her and avoid Victoria.

"Victoria is another vampire that have a grudge against me." Bella said in a whisper, knowing that William will be able to hear her.

"Oh" William said. "What did you did to her?"

Bella looked away and try to come up with a way to tell William about Edward killing James.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." William said.

"No, it's not that. Victoria's mate, James, wanted to kill me but the vampires that used to live here killed him when he was about to kill me." Bella said.

"But they didn't thought about Victoria wanting revenge?" William asked incredulously.

"I just found out a few minutes ago because Lauren told me." Bella said.

They parked outside Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way so Bella was going to have to find a way to explain William. She took out from the back of her seat a sweater that would cover William's blood stained shirt.

"I don't know how Charlie is going to react with me bringing a stranger into the house, If only you weren't a guy." Bella said with a sigh and she thought of Alice.

"Bella?" A familiar vented voice said.

Bella's head snapped toward the voice, seating were William once was a second ago was Alice Cullen.

"Alice?" Bella asked not believing her eyes. Alice gave her a confused look, Bella also noticed that Alice's usual golden eyes were crimson.

"William? Is that you?" Bella asked incredulous.

"What do you mea-?" William touched his throat. "Is that my voice?" He asked listening to his bell-like voice.

"William. You… you… changed." Bella managed to say. Bella also noticed that William/Alice was wearing the cloth that Alice was wearing when she imagined her.

"Changed how?" William said turning the mirror toward him. He gasped when he saw an unfamiliar face, not that he had looked at himself now that he was a vampire.

"What's with the red eyes?" He asked as he turned toward Bella.

"The red eyes mean that there is human blood in your system, I'm guessing is your own blood." Bella said.

"Do you know why I'm suddenly in a women's body?" William asked frustrated with having to constantly ask for an explanation.

"I don't know. All I thought was how easy it would have been to bring Alice home instead of a strange guy." Bella said. "Maybe you have a gift like Alice and Jasper." She didn't want to mention Edward, maybe she will be able to talk to William about Edward another time.

"Gift? Like a special talent?" William asked. Bella nodded incredulous how easy William was taking all this. "Maybe I just adjust to my or someone else's needs. I mean I can be whatever you need me to be" He said and made a dismissal sign and said. "We can talk about that later, your dad is going to come and get us if we don't get in the house now."

Bella got out the trunk and walked toward the house with William besides her. Bella quickly told William what to say and how to act.

"Bella?" Charlie called as soon as Bella closed the door. William gave Bella a nervous look and followed Bella to the living room.

Charlie gasped and stood up when he saw who was besides Bella. "Hi, Charlie" William said in a subdued voice.

"Alice? Is that you?" Charlie asked incredulous.

"It's me." William said "I was in the neighborhood."

"Did Carlisle came with you?" The way Charlie asked made it sound like he wanted to ask for someone else.

"Alone." Bella said too low for Charlie to hear.

"No, I'm alone." William said, he was going to have to ask Bella who all those people where.

"Can she stay here?" Bella asked. "I already asked her."

"Of course," Charlie said. "We'd love to have you, Alice."

"Thank you, Charlie." William said.

Charlie nodded and went back to his chair and to his game. Bella dragged William to her room before Charlie could question him.

…**.**

**So? What do you think? **

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**

**I'm still working on my others stories I just needed to publish this one so I don't lose interest in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

_**Whatever you need me to be**_

Bella told William about the Cullens so he won't be confused by Charlie's words, she told him their cover story and the reason why they left (people were beginning to question why they didn't seem to age). She then proceeded to tell him more details about being a vampire. William looked like someone had run over his puppy after Bella mentioned that he couldn't sleep. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Of all the things that could have upset him the most it looked like not being able to sleep was what affected him most.

"I guess I will have to find something to do while you sleep." William said with a tone of defeat.

"Why don't you go and hunt some animals? Aren't you thirsty?" Bella asked. William put his hand on his throat and nodded. "Then go and hunt while I sleep so you don't get bored of waiting for me to wake up."

William nodded, now that Bella mentioned it he was really thirsty. Now that his thirst was brought back to his mind he wanted to stop the thirst at once, it felt like his throat was on fire and he needed water to stop the fire.

"I will be back as soon as I can." William said, he was unsure how he was supposed to catch an animal but he was going to have to learn fast if he wanted to stop the thirst.

"I will leave the window open." Bella said. About to jump out of the window William turned around.

"Wait! How am I going to find my way back?" William asked unsure.

"I don't know. Can't you find me following my scent?" Bella asked. When she saw William's confused look she decided to show him how to use the map and the compass. After 5 minutes William was sure he could find his way back to Bella. William was out of the window in an instant and waved as he ran into the forest.

After a while William found his instincts taking over, he could feel his thirst worsening. He suddenly realized that he had changed back to his normal body. How did his gift worked?

He soon found a deer and following his instincts napped its neck and drained its blood. He notice with relief the burn in his throat lessening. He buried the body and continued hunting, he suddenly notice the odor of the wolves that chased him and Bella that afternoon. He decided to head back to Bella's before he came across those wolves, something in him was screaming danger with the mere thought of those wolves. He also found Lauren's old scent that guided him to a beautiful house that was far away from any other house, it had other scents that he barely noticed, so no one had been here for a long time.

He found out that he didn't need to use the map and compass, it came natural to him to follow his own steps back to Bella's. He suddenly smelled something mouthwatering. But as soon as Bella's house came into view the mouthwatering scent disappeared and he found himself back in Alice's body. He realized with horror that what he smelled was Bella's scent. He notice the sun coming up so he hurried inside before anyone noticed him.

Bella was clearly having a nightmare judging by how much she was moving around.

"Edward" Bella said in her sleep.

William decided to wake her up since she was beginning to get more restless.

"Bella" William said shaking her up.

Bella awoke with a gasp and almost fell from the bed with William's cold touch but she sighed in relief when she realized it was William.

"Sorry" William said.

"No, it fine." Bella said as she got out of bed. "How was hunting?"

"Surprisingly easier than I thought it would be." William said as he sat on the bed and watched Bella grab her change of cloth.

"Bella, I can't stay here." William said out of the blue. When he saw the horror on Bella's face he elaborated. "I mean, I don't want to be in a woman's body all the time and what if your dad began to question why Alice would be here and not in school?"

Bella frowned when she heard that. "So you mean that you can't stay in my house?"

"Exactly. I found a house that looked like it hasn't been occupied in a while. It far away from any other house, so no one will be close enough to bother me. I can stay there and I won't risk having people question why Alice Cullen is around without her family."

"That's the Cullens' house. And what about the arrival of a new young guy in the small town of Forks?" Bella asked.

"Easy, I'm related to Esme, I'm her nephew or something. I'm taking a break from College and they are allowing me to stay in their house. Alice just came to Forks to give him the keys to their house." William said.

"That could actually work." Bella said.

"So it's decided. I'm going to say goodbye as Alice and I will arrive as William." William said practically jumping with excitement, it reminded Bella so much of Alice. Maybe William not only took Alice form but also some of her personality.

William went downstairs so Bella could get dress. Unfortunately or fortunately Charlie was downstairs.

"Morning" Charlie greeted.

"Good morning, Charlie" William said.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but how long are you planning to stay? Don't you have school?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I'm leaving today. I have a cousin that is taking a break from College and is going to be staying in our house. I just came to give him the key."

"Hmmm." Was Charlie's reply. "Alice I have to ask. Is he-"

Before he could finish his question Bella enter the kitchen. Charlie didn't try to finish his question or start another conversation after that.

"Well, Alice. It was nice to see you. Say hi to Carlisle for me please. See you later Bells." Charlie said and after that left to work.

Bella took William to the Cullens house so he could get settle. She hoped if they ever found out that she took another vampire to their house that they won't mind.

…..

_**La Push**_

Jacob had convinced the pack that they have to know if Bella had taken the weird bloodsucker to her house, the pack asked Billy to call Charlie and see what he knew while they listened. He first called the Swan residence but no one picked up.

"Chief Swan" Charlie answered.

"Charlie. It's Billy."

"Oh, it there something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Jacob asked me to check on Bella for him and she sounded a bit off yesterday." Billy said.

"She did?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Jacob wanted to talk to her. I tried to call you home but no one answered." Billy said.

"Oh, Bella probably took Alice to their house where I'm assume she is going to meet her cousin." Charlie answered.

"Alice?" Billy asked.

"Alice Cullen." Every wolf growled when they hear the last name.

"A Cullen?" Billy asked.

"Now Billy you know what I think of your superstitions. Now she is leaving today but she came to leave the keys to her house to a related that is going to stay at her place." Charlie said.

Jacob was quivering with anger. The other's wolves weren't better. Everyone wanted to get rid of every bloodsucker that was close to their land. They were going to have to stay in their land now, with a Cullen around they couldn't cross the border that separated their territory.

"Oh, well maybe Jacob will call her later today or go and see her." Billy said.

"Yeah, she had been worried about him." Charlie said.

"Ok, thank you Charlie. Bye." After saying bye he hung up and looked at the pack.

"We are bond by the treaty to stay away from the Cullen's land. I don't know how they are going to react when they catch your scent on their land." Billy said.

"Then what? We are going to let those bloodsuckers hurt Bella?" Jacob snapped.

"We can't attack them unless they bite her." Sam said.

"We are just going to wait for that bloodsucker to drain her?" Jacob snapped.

"Can't we get her to stay away from that bloodsucker?" Embry asked.

"We can't worry about Bella Swan with that other red haired leech still around." Sam snapped. "After we destroy the leech we will worry about what to do about Bella and the new Cullen."

Jacob didn't said anything but he was going to try and talk to Bella later today.

…**.**

**So? What do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

_**What Ever You Need Me To Be**_

William stepped out of the truck with a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Don't get upset but your truck makes too much noise. I think it has something to do with my hearing" William said. "Do you mind if I take a look? it can be a lot of things that make those infernal noises but nothing that can't be fix."

After seeing Bella didn't seem convinced he continued. "Come on, won't you want to start your truck without having everyone turning toward you because of the roaring."

"Alright but I don't have a lot of money to"

"Don't worry it won't cost you a dime… Well I hope, you usually spend a lot of money because you have to completely replace parts but we can fix and reuse the part for your truck… besides I can help you pay for –"

"No, it's my truck so I will pay." Bella interrupted.

"Wait" William said as he checked his pockets. "I don't have my wallet! No! This can't be happening to me! All my credit cards! Well I can cancel them but my driver license… and my social security card!"

Bella watched as William began to talk to himself and run his hand through his hair.

"Do you have any idea where you might have lost it?" Bella asked.

William tried to think about it. "I don't know… It could be in the hotel that I was staying at in Port Angeles or maybe I had it with me on my backpack when I went hiking."

"We could go and check in the hotel." Bella said.

William nodded with a sigh. "Well then, let me check if there are any tool in the garage."

Bella looked around, everything was covered with white sheets. This house was full of memories of the family that she loved and missed so much. She felt the hole on her chest, she wanted put her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" William asked.

Bella opened her eyes to see William looking at her with a concern face. "You alright?"

Bella looked to the side and nodded.

"Why are you so upset?" William asked.

"It's nothing." Bella said, when she saw William about to protest shook her head. "Can you just drop it."

William frowned but nodded and let Bella toward the garage. "It seems like fixing your truck it's going to be easier than I thought. Here are more tools than I was hoping for."

"Do you want to check it now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." William said. He was going to ask Bella if he could work on it during the nights but he didn't wanted to leave Bella's side while there was a vampire seeking revenge on the loss.

Bella nodded but before she got too far she tripped. Before she could hit the floor a pair of cold and hard arms caught her.

"Are you always this clumsy?" William asked with amusement.

Bella could feel the blush covering her cheeks. This caused William to chuckle.

William dropped his arms and let Bella walk toward her truck. Soon the truck was in the garage and with the hood up.

"And I thought it smelled bad before." William said with a face. "Now let's see what we can do for this poor truck."

They spent the whole day there working on the truck. William constantly explained to Bella how each part worked. Bella watched how William disabled part that he explained needed a touch up or part replaced. Fortunately they found all they needed in the garage, the welder helped a lot.

"Ok, start the truck." William said as dropped the hood.

Bella started the truck and was surprised when she didn't heard the usual roaring that always came when she started her truck. Bella backed her truck out of the garage.

"See… told you it won't cost you a dime." William said as he wiped his hands with a rag. "And now it can go over 50 miles."

Bella suddenly realized that it was already getting dark; her stomach growled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything yet.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot that you still need to eat." William said.

"Don't worry about it. I lost track of time." Bella said. "I should head home now."

William closed the garage and got inside Bella's car before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm coming with you." William said. "I need to keep an eye out for Victoria."

Bella was about to protest but William interrupted her before she could said anything. "You know that a vampire can be in an out of you house without anyone noticing? She could be waiting for you."

Bella felt the blood draining from her face and nodded. "William, are you afraid that Victoria will try to kill you if you try to get in her way?"

"Don't worry about me. I know how to defend myself. But I can't stand the idea of her taking advantage of you being only human! It's completely unfair! She better think twice before she come anywhere close to you with me around!" William was getting angry by the mere thought of a vampire killing an innocent human just because she wanted revenge. She was nothing but a coward for not trying to fight against the vampires that killed her mate.

"I don't think she cares whether is fair or not." Bella said.

"Well I do. Now, let's go before it gets too dark and your dad decided to come and look for you." William said.

Bella nodded and began to drive toward her house.

"You also need a stereo." William commented.

"No, I don't" Bella said.

"But don't you get bored when you drive?" William asked.

"No, and I'm ok without a stereo" Bella said.

"If you say so." William said.

They were quiet the rest of the way.

"Stop right here." William said. "I will run the rest of the way so your dad doesn't see me and wonder how I'm going to get back to my house."

Bella nodded and stopped on the side of the road to let William out.

"I will see you in a bit." William said as he ran into the woods, probably just far enough that people won't see him.

Bella couldn't help but admire how easily William had adjusted to being a vampire. For what little she knew he should be ruled by his thirst for blood. She drove the rest of the way wondering about William's mysterious self-control.

"Bella?" Charlie called when she entered the house.

"Hey, dad. Sorry for being so late, I completely lost track of the time." Bella said.

"That's alright. I didn't heard the truck. Did someone gave you a ride back?" Charlie asked as he stood up.

"No, I came in the truck. William, Alice's cousin, fixed my truck." Bella said.

"He did?" Charlie asked as he checked outside and saw the truck parked in its usual place.

"Yeah, we spent all day in the garage and completely lost track of time." Bella said.

"He must be good if he managed to make that truck stop roaring in one day." Charlie said.

"Yeah, he explained to me how each part worked and everything I needed to check in case my truck broke down." Bella said.

"Is he planning to stay around for a while?" Charlie asked. He was worried about Bella becoming close to another Cullen man.

"I think so." Bella said. "He didn't mention how long he planned to stay."

"Well, I order some pizza so you don't have to worry about making dinner." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." Bella said and made her way to the kitchen. She ate a slice of pizza and drank some orange juice.

"Good night, dad." Bella said.

"Night Bells." Charlie said.

Bella entered her room and found William looking at her College applications.

"You know that you already missed the application deadline to many Colleges?" William said as he checked Bella's report card.

"I have been kind of out of it the last few months." Bella said. She knew she had to go to College to give Charlie some peace of mind.

"Well, your grades are great and even though they have deadlines many colleges still accept applications." William said. "It would be better to file it out online. I think it would be better if you do it online."

"My computer is kind of slow." Bella said.

"I don't doubt that." William said as he eyed the old computer. "I have my laptop in Port Angeles."

"Hey, I never asked you. Where are you from?" Bella asked. "You aren't from around here are you?"

"Nope." William said popping the 'p'. "I'm from Manhattan, New York."

"And what are you doing in a small town like Forks?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, my parents passed away 5 months ago and I had to take care of the family business since I don't trust my dad's stupid assistant. This semester I decided to take a break from college and do some traveling around the country."

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm 18." William answered.

"And what kind of business do you run?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's mostly home decorations, anything the client wants we do it. I will have to show you the web side. My dad also invested on other big companies and real state but I don't move much on those things."

"So you are rich?" Bella asked.

"I used to say 'I'm not rich, my parents are rich'." William said with a smile.

"That's what rich people say." Bella said with a chuckle.

"And you traveled alone?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, there wasn't anyone really close to me, I didn't have friends since I was surrounded by the typical spoiled rich brats that thought that they were better than everyone. I enjoyed spending time with my parents. And from time to time I would go out to night clubs to dance. I love dancing." William said.

"Oh." Bella said.

"You should get some sleep." William said.

Bella nodded and left to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Bella soon was in her bed and dipped of into a dreamless sleep.

William grabbed Bella's history book and began to read from page one. He had just reached the middle of the chapter 15 when the sound of small rocks hitting the window interrupted him. He walked toward the window and looked down and saw a Jacob.

William was confused with Jacob's reason for being shirtless, was he trying to impress Bella or something?

William didn't know what to do. He couldn't let this guy see him, he decided to wake Bella up and see what she thought.

"Bella." William said as he gently shook her.

"Hmm… Wha… What?" Bella asked sleepily.

"There is a shirtless guy outside hitting your window with small rocks." William said.

"Ah?" Bella said still a bit sleepy but she walked to the window and looked down. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Jacob said. "Move away from the window so I can come up."

"No! Wait! I will go down and we can talk." Bella said as she closed the window and put the lock on it.

"He stinks! He smells like wet dog!" William complained.

Bella made a sing for him to be quiet and just stay right there while she went to talk to Jacob.

William stayed up and heard how Bella was being questioned about the Cullens. What did Jacob meant when he said if she was going to forgive him so easily. What was Bella not telling him? So it seemed that Jacob knew what the Cullens were and hated them for some reason. Bella tried to brush it off as old legends, in the end Bella walked back into the house in tears and Jacob left furious.

"Bella?" William said as soon as she walked into the room.

"Not now William." Bella said with a sniff.

"But I want to undest-"

"I said that not now" Bella snapped. Bella instantly felt bad when she saw the surprise and hurt on Williams's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap but I just need to rest and sleep."

"No don't apologize. I shouldn't have tried to question you just after an argument like that. I'm sorry." William said. "I'm going to step out a bit and hunt, my throat is beginning to bother me."

"Alright. Have fun." Bella said.

"See you later." William said as he opened the window and jumped out of the room.

…**.**

**So? What do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

**Whatever You Need Me To Be**

Lauren and Jessica were waiting for the waiter to take their order when they saw Bella's truck passing by. They saw that it got into the parking lot of the hotel that was across the street.

"What do you think she is up to?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out" Lauren said as she stood up.

When the two of them entered the hotel they were stunned by the lobby it was a really fancy hotel.

"Good morning Mr. Evans." They looked to the direction of the voice, it was the receptionist.

"Good morning, Terry." Answered a smooth voice.

Standing there was a handsome guy and Bella.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked.

"How should I know?" Lauren snapped.

"Terry, I'm going to need another key to my suite."

Terry nodded and gave him an electronic key. "If there is anything else I can help you with let me know." She said with a seductive smile.

"Thanks Terry."

When they turned around Terry glared at Bella.

"What do you think Bella is doing with a hottie like that?" Jessica asked.

"Stop asking me! Let's follow them" Lauren snapped and moved toward the stair. They followed them making sure to keep their distance.

"You sure like to stay in fancy places" Bella said.

"Don't you?" William asked.

"Sure but I couldn't afford a place like this." Bella said. "Hey, how are you going to pay for this place if you lost your wallet?"

"I already pay for it. I booked in online and pay for a whole month" William said. "Besides I have cash in the safe."

Lauren and Jessica saw them enter a room at the end of the hall.

"I knew she was a slut." Lauren said.

"Maybe that's why Edward left her." Jessica said.

"Of course, he was too good for a slut like her." Lauren said.

"I don't know what guys see in her, she is not that pretty." Jessica said.

After a few minutes Bella and William walked out of the room. William was pulling a huge suitcase and was carrying another one. Bella had what looked to be laptop bag. Lauren and Jessica ran back to the lobby before they saw them.

"I don't know why you didn't let me call and complain about those stalkers." William said.

"They just want to gossip and having them kicked out it's not going to stop them" Bella said.

"In the contrary, I think it will teach them that they can't get away with everything they do." William said.

"So we are going to go and try to find your backpack?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can follow the steps and I think I can follow my scent to where I was taken." William said. "But first let's go and check myself out and go and leave my luggage at the house so we can go and find it."

William had to sign some papers but they soon were on their way to Forks. William had to remind Bella that she could go over 50 since they were going too slow.

"You never told me who that guy from yesterday was." William commented.

"He is Jacob, he is my friend, well was. You heard him yesterday, he wants me to stay away from him. I don't know what is going on with him he is so full of anger and bitterness." Bella said.

"Hmmm, so he was not like that." William said.

"No, he used to be sweet and caring. We used to handout and ride our biked. But he suddenly started to avoid me for days, last night was the first time I saw him after 14 days." Bella said.

"By the way he talked it sound like he was trying to make you feel guilty about not telling him that the Cullens were vampires." William said.

"I don't know how he found out that the legends were true." Bella said, most to herself.

Before he could question her they arrived to the Cullen's house, they left William's things. After that they drove to the place that William indicated was were the taxi dropped him off to begin his hike.

Bella and William began their walk through the trail that William used before. Bella asked William about his human life, what he liked, what he hated, how he decided to come to Port Angeles. In the end Bella ended up promising William that they were going to go to a small city down in Mexico that he wanted to visit next week. They made constant turns into a different trail, Bella was sure that if she would have come alone and made that many turn she would have gotten lost.

"I was standing right there." William said as he pointed to a spot a few steps ahead. "When someone grabbed me from behind and bit my neck."

"Alright, so your backpack can't be too far away from here." Bella said. "How did you got so far into the woods if you were bitten here?"

"After I was bitten I got up to try and find some help, I only stopped walking when the pain was too much." William said.

They looked around but couldn't find the backpack. William was beginning to give up when he smelled dry blood, it was faint but it was there. He followed the scent, Bella not too far behind him. He could hear the breaking waves so they weren't too far away from a beach. He suddenly spotted his backpack laying on the ground. It was covered in blood so that must have been what William smelled.

"There it is!" William shouted excitingly.

"I must admit that I didn't think we were going to find it." Bella said.

"Me either." William said as he checked the backpack for his wallet.

"Here it is" William said and gave it a kiss. Bella chuckled when he did that.

William suddenly stood up and was looking into the forest with a guarded face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern.

"Someone is coming." William said.

Out of the woods walked Victoria with a sadistic smile.

"Hello, Bella" Victoria said with a sweet tone.

"Victoria." Bella gasped.

William growled when he realized that this was the vampire that wanted to kill Bella. He got in front of Bella and looked at Victoria with a calculative look.

"Oh, I remember you. I thought I drained you before those stupid wolves ruined my meal time." Victoria said.

"You are the one that changed me?" William asked.

Victoria nodded but then looked over William at Bella and got a calculative look, and then a cocky grin.

"Step aside newborn, you don't stand a chance." Victoria said.

"Maybe when I was a human I didn't but now I do." William said. "Leave Bella alone or you are going to regret it."

"So I created another human lover." Victoria said with disappointment.

Victoria suddenly launched herself toward William but he grabbed Bella and moved out of the way. Bella was dazed by the speed in which they moved but soon snapped out of it.

Victoria quickly tried again only for William to grab her in midair and throw her against the closest tree, the tree fell with the impact. They continued to fight with Victoria trying to get to Bella but William always getting on her way, not giving away an inch. They suddenly stopped a few inched away from each other and turned to the direction where Victoria came from.

"Shit." William said. "Bella! The wolves are coming!"

Bella felt her heart stop when she saw Victoria taking advantage of William being distracted. She threw herself to him and grabbed an arm around his neck and another over his forehead, she was about to bit his neck but William used his hand to hold her head away from his neck and his other hand to keep her other hand from trying to turn his head.

"Run Bella!" William shouted at the same time Edward's voice told her the same. Bella wanted to protest but William seems to see it coming. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

Bella could already hear the howling, she wanted to help William but she was only human and had no way to fight and win against a vampire.

William used his strength got escape Victoria's hold and grab a hold of her.

"Please just GO!" William pleaded.

Bella nodded and ran in the opposite way from the howling. She ran as fast as she could, surprisingly she didn't tripped.

Bella stopped when she came to a cliff, she turned to get away from the cliff but saw a huge reddish brown wolf heading directly toward her. Bella didn't know what to do, Edward was telling her not to jump but what other chose did she had.

She held her breath and jumped. She didn't considerate the way the waves were going to make it impossible for her to surface and to breathe let alone swim to the nearest beach. The last thing she thought before she lost consciousness was _Edward, I love you._

….

Bella spent most of the day at the Black's, recovering from nearly drowning and trying to find out how Jacob found her. She was worried about William, but she had no way of contacting him, she could only hope that he got away. Jacob has fallen asleep and she didn't wanted to disturb him so she waited until he woke up so he could take her home. It was dark when Jacob finally woke up.

"Jacob, I'm going to need a ride home." Bella said.

Jacob nodded and let Bella out.

"How did you get my truck over here?" Bella asked.

"Embry brought it here." Jacob said as he got in the driver's side.

Bella got in the passenger sit without saying anything. She was suspicious by what Jacob said. Wasn't Embry part of Sam's gang?

She wanted to question Jacob but she was so tier and just wanted to get home and hopefully find William there, waiting for her.

"Hey, how are you going to get home?" Bella asked. She didn't let Jacob answer and answered her own question. "I guess you will have to take my truck and I will ask Charlie to take me down to La Push to pick it up tomorrow."

Jacob didn't offered Bella any comment about her suggestion. Maybe he was thinking about Harry Clearwater, he die that morning of a heart attack.

When they reached Bella's house Bella opened the door and a breeze of air blew in Jacob suddenly grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Wait!" Jacob said. "There is a bloodsucker around."

Bella stared in surprise at Jacob.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bella said as she tried to play dumb.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Jacob snapped.

"Get out of the truck." Edward's voice said.

"I have to go Jacob." Bella said as she got out of the truck.

Bella suddenly noticed the black car that was parked across the street. It was Carlisle's Mercedes!

"See you tomorrow Jacob." Bella said and ran to the house.

She was entered the house and was froze when she saw who was standing there waiting for her.

"Alice? Is that you?" Bella asked, she wasn't sure if she was really Alice or William.

"Bella?" Alice asked with surprise and relief.

Bella just knew it was Alice.

"Alice! I have missed you" Bella cried as she hugged Alice as hard as she could and began to sob.

Alice guided Bella to the living room and to the couch. She rubbed Bella's back as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized with a sniff. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"It's ok, Bella. I missed you too." Alice said as she hugged Bella. "Now can you explain to me how you are still alive?"

Bella was confused by Alice's words but she suddenly got it. "Oh, you saw me jumping."

Alice nodded. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'" her voice imitated his so perfectly. "'Don't be looking for her future, either,'" she continued to quote him. '"We've done enough damage."

"But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see" she went on. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." She shook her head, this time in confusion. Her voice was strained. "I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward-"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." Bella interrupted her.

"You are telling me you didn't jump off a cliff?" Alice asked.

"I did jump off a cliff but it was because I saw a huge wolf coming toward me." Bella said. "I did saw another way to escape it so I jumped. I didn't think the current was going to be so strong for me."

"You said a huge wolf was chasing you?" Alice asked. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"She was helping me find my backpack." A smooth voice said.

…**.. **

**So? What do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
